The Long Road
by serenity2293
Summary: The last few months at Hogwarts has some surprises for everyone. Hermione now has guardianship over her sister and a neighbor from their past is out to hurt them. With the help from a few unexpected people they can make through anything. Eventual SS/HG AU in most ways.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Not mine no matter how much I wish it was. A/N- I am so sorry for any and all grammer and spelling mistakes! If you find anything I need to change let me know. Reviews are more then welcome as is advice! I will try and get updates up as much as possible.

Hermione POV

I looked around me, Gryffindor common room was in full swing with the party. We had just won the House Cup and Quidditch Cup against Ravenclaw and Slytherin respectivly. Yet I still could not believe it was almost time to graduate. So much had changed. People we thought were dead weren't and people we thought had betrayed us didn't. Enemy's turned into close friends and some even life lines. I was in my usual corner pondering all this when Ron came up to me.

"Hermione why aren't you having fun like the rest of us." I snorted.

"Ron you know I don't like or follow Quidditch." he sighed.

"I know I know, just thought I would try." I laughed and looked to where Harry was with Ginny and where was Lavender looking at us.

"Now go back to your girlfriend I think she feels left out." he chuckled and waved goodbye heading towards her. I sighed slightly, once again I was left alone. I hated seeing everyone paired up. True I did get asked, but no one could hold a conversation the way I needed.

I got up and quickly left to go to the library. It was funny really, I had been going to the library everytime I needed quiet since I was elven, and here I am almost eighteen and I still seek comfort in it.

After Voldemort fell a lot of kids came back to finish seventh year and although we were still students at Hogwarts rules had been lightened for us, namely curfew. As I walked along the corridors I thought about the war. It had been hard on everyone.

I had taken my parents memories away, and my little sisters, though not even Harry or Ron knew I had done so. She was nine when I took her momories away, so she is almost ten. So many good people had died that day. Dumbledore, we later found out, was still alive, as was Snape who had always been on our side.

We had lost Remus and Hagrid, both of which Harry took hard. I stopped at the doors to the libary and went in, going straight to the back where there was a window over looking the grounds. When I got there though someone else was sitting there.

"Oh, hullo Professor." Snape turned and looked at me.

"Miss Granger." he said nodding to me.

"Do you mind if I join you? I really don't want to go back to the common room." I said smiling, and he smirked.

"Not one to party Granger?" I laughed. Snape and I had an understanding this past year, while he was by no means a new person he had started being a little more reasonable to everyone and not as biting in his comments. Now that I had matured since first year, whenever the Order gathered, he and I were able to have good discussions about potions, becoming more tolerable of one another.

"I think you know that answer sir." his lips twitched into an almost smile and waved for me to sit across from him, I grinned and sat, looking over the grounds. I looked at Snape, I had been hoping to talk to him tomorrow regaurding my sister and parents.

"Miss Granger please just ask whatever is on your mind." He said smirking. I blushed then sighed and he looked at me becoming serious. He was a little too good at reading me.

"I had been hoping to talk to you tomorrow about this anyway. You see before the war I motified my parents and my little sisters memory. Only I did so a little to well and I have not been able to track them down since. Frankly I need your help, the ministry has done nothing and I don't know anyone else qualified." I looked to him to see him looking at me curiously.

"So you thought of me? I will help Miss Granger, have no worry." I smiled a small thanks to him.

"Thank you sir." he nodded and we went back to looking at the grounds. The silence comfortable and not at all annoying. Sometime later I heard the library door open and looked up startled then looked to Snape to see him with his wand out. I heard voices and suddenly I froze, Theadore Nott and Draco Malfoy.

"Nott I told you to leave her alone! If you go near her again I wont hesitate to kill you!" Snape froze as well and I cursed under my breathe. A few weeks back Draco had caught Nott trying to rape me then again the next week cursing me and had stopped him. Draco and I while not inseparable, had become friends none the less. He and his parents had switched sides during the war and helped us to win. Harry, Me, and even Ron had become good friends with him as a result.

"Why Malfoy? Afraid Granger will like it?" I stifled a gasp and felt Snape look at me. I shook my head at him. I heard Draco snarl and heard Nott's nose break as Draco landed him one. It was a ten tense minutes before Draco left. I sighed and sat down.

"Miss Granger?" I looked up at Snape and sighed again.

"A few weeks ago Nott tried to rape me but Draco stopped him damn near killed him and again the following week he found Nott cursing me and stopped him again. Nott has been harasssing me since, not as bad but Draco has been concerned." I saw Snape raise an eyebrow. I chuckled. "No Draco and I do not have a thing, he is a good friend, almost like a brother like Ron and Harry." Snape smirked then frowned.

"How come you have not gone to a teacher Miss Granger? He should be expelled for what he has done you know." I shrugged.

"I didn't feel it necessary. Most of what he is now doing are feeble attempts." Snape snorted.

"In any case the teachers will be notified, your name need not be mentioned only that he has been harasssing a student." I nodded and got up.

"Thank you sir. I best be off to bed now. Goodnight Professor." I said quietly and he nodded to me.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

As I woke I looked over to my clock noting that it was time for breakfast and that it was a Saturday. I quickly got dressed and headed down, stopping when I heard my name being called. I saw Draco coming towards me and smiled a little.

"Hey Draco what's up?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I was told that Dumbledore wanted to see us in his office." I looked at him and he shrugged again. "Don't ask me he never said why." He said and we headed to his office. Once there we knocked and were told to come in. When we did I saw my sister and Draco's parents. I ran and hugged my sister who started crying.

"Hey Malory what's wrong?" she shook her head and we all sat down.

"Miss. Granger I am sad to say rouge Death Eaters found and killed your parents. Lucius found out and saved your sister." my heart broke. I would never see them again, and my sister she was only ten. Oh dear merlin did she see? I looked to Malfoy and he shook his head.

"I found her in the basement, she saw and heard nothing." he said quietly and I nodded. I let my sister go and got up and went to Lucius.

"Thank you, thank you so very much for getting her." I said and he looked shocked, I hugged him suddenly and started crying he held me close and let me cry. After a little bit I backed away a little, embarassed, but he shook his head indicating it was fine.

Everyone was silent for a minute untill there was a knock on the door and Snape came in. He looked at the scene and frowned, looking at me. "They were found. Lucius got Malory out in time though." His eyes softened and he nodded. "I take it you were here for the other, um thing?" I asked and he frowned again.

"Yes, though if you are not opposed I can say it now." I nodded my okay knowing that Draco already knew and I trusted his parents. "Headmaster. It has come to my attention that Miss. Granger has been assaulted several times," at this Dracos' parents looked at him then me and I shook my head. "by one Theodore Nott and Draco had saved her on all accounts." I looked down, a little ashamed untill I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Lucius looking at Draco.

"Is this true Draco? Hermione?" I nodded.

"Nott tried to rape me a few weeks ago but Draco stopped him, damn near killed him, and has since stopped Nott several other times from hexing me." Lucius looked at the headmaster.

"I want that boy expelled." he said through clenched teeth and I saw Narcissa smirk a little and I looked at her but she only shook her head. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Lucius as I do agree with you I think poor Miss. Granger is wondering as to your reaction. Simply put Miss. Granger, he and Narcissa have developed a fondness for you and your sister and thinks of both of you as family now and feels the need to protect you." I smiled a little and hugged Lucius again.

"I'm fine for now. I swear." he only grumbled and Snape and I laughed. Draco looked at Snape funny then at me. Once I stopped laughing I turned to Draco. "What was the look for?" I asked and he shook his head and smirked.

"I have never seen Uncle Severus laugh like that." I turned to Snape and then looked back at Draco.

"Uncle?" I questioned and Draco just laughed.

"He is my Godfather, so I just call him Uncle." I smiled a little. Then turned to the Headmaster.

"What am I to do about Malory. I don't want her out of my sight." I said firmly and Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye.

"Ah, so glad you brought that up my dear. As is I am now short a Defence teacher I have asked Mr. Malfoy to teach, therefore he and Mrs. Malfoy will be staying at Hogwarts for now. And I happen to know that young Miss. Granger is indeed a witch." my jaw dropped and then I smiled looking at my sister. She looked up at me.

"Mione what does that mean? I know that you are a witch but does that mean I will come here too when I'm eleven?" I smiled and nodded and she beemed at me then got a thoughtful look and looked at Snape, Draco, then me again. "Is the man thats all tall and dark looking Professor Snape?" I blushed as Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Um, yes Malory he is." I said and before I could say more she started again.

"What about the blonde guy?" she frowned. "The one your age. He's Draco Malfoy right?" I laughed and nodded again. "Isnt Draco the one you punched? And Professor Snape the one you set fire to his robes?" I turned scarlet as all eyes went to me.

"Well you see I thought Professor Snape was jinxing Harry, and Draco you deserved that!" I said and watched as Lucius smirked.

"Well it seems Draco has lied to me, he said Blaise punched him." I laughed as Draco pouted.

"Well I couldn't go around complaining that Hermione, a GIRL, punched me now could I?" I laughed along with the others. Malory turned to me again with a thoughtful look on her face.

"If I'm a witch would that explain why I can make things come to me, or when I get upset weird things happen?" she asked confused and I laughed.

"Yes it would. What have you made come to you and what do you mean weird things?" she blushed a little.

"Books mainly and I might have accidently exploded the window in my room." she said and I heard Snape snort.

"Well Miss Granger, she is deffinatly your sister." he drawled and I laughed.

"Who do you think taught her to read Professor?" I said lightly knowing it was the books he was reffering to and he chuckled. Malory tapped my hand again.

"Where is Harry and Ron? I havent seen them since last summer." she pouted and I laughed, she loved to tease them.

"Dont worry you can tease them all you want next time you see them." I looked up to see amused faces and I laughed. "Sometimes I wonder if she is my sister, she loves to tease Ron and Harry. It's kind of sad to watch an eleven year old get to two seventeen year old boys." I smiled and watched as Snape smirked. Knowing he was enjoying the fact that she picked on them, Harry especially.

"Ah yes back to my point. Your sister is welcome to stay with you in your own rooms which are being arranged now . However she needs to stay behind for your classes as she is still not a student yet. As is why don't we go down to breakfast and I will make and announcement to the students." he said and we all nodded heading down to the Great Hall.

I watched as Malory took everything in. She was so facinated by everything and it was cute. She almost stopped as we walked in but I nudged her to keep going. Once we arrived the teachers and Malfoys came out through the teachers entrance and I took my sister to Gryffindor table waving bye to Draco. Dumbledore clapped his hands gaining attention to the front of the hall.

"Students and staff I would like to make a small announcement. First off Miss Hermione Granger will have her sister with her here at Hogwarts due to her now having custody of her. Miss Malory is to be treated as a guest and as such no harm is to befall her. Second we have a change in staff. Mr. Malfoy has joined us as our new defence teacher for the rest of the year for now. That is all. Now you may go back to your breakfast." He sat down and whispers went up across the hall. Harry and Ron got up and ran to us, Harry picked Malory up and hugged her.

"Hey Malory! I didnt think we would get to see you for a while." he said and put her down as Ron came and hugged her as well.

"Hey Mal good to see you again." Malory smiled at them.

"Hey Ron hey Harry. It's good to see you both. Hey where's Ginny?" she asked and I laughed.

"She hasnt come down yet, now you three sit and eat." I said and let my sister sit next to me. I really and truly loved her and would do anything for her. After we were done Malory turned to me.

"I want to meet Professor McGonagall and I want to meet the twins." she said almost whining and I laughed.

"I can take you to Professor McGonagall but I dont know about the twins." She just pouted. I pulled her up and let her follow me to her office. I knocked and was told to come in. McGonagall smiled at seeing me and my sister.

"Ah Miss. Granger. What can I do for you two today?" I smiled at her.

"My sister has been wanting to meet you for a while now." I said and she smiled. Malory smiled at her.

"Mione always told me you were her favorite teacher. She would always tell me about your classes, I cant wait till I can come here!" she said almost shyly and McGonagall raised and eyebrow at me and I blushed.

"Well I have no doubt you are very much like your sister. Now Albus told me to let you know you and your friends have a free pass to go to Hogsmeade today. Of course a staff has to be there with recent events so Professor's Malfoy and Snape are going, as are Narcissa and Draco." I smiled and thanked her heading down to meet the boys and everyone at the gate. As we walked down Malory started on the boys.

"Ron are you still scared of Lavander?" she asked seemingly innocent as Ron blushed and everyone looked at him watching as he sputtered. She turned to Harry. "Harry last time I saw you you wanted to tell Draco you loved him. Have you yet?" she said loudly and everyone turned to him as he stared at Malory mouth open wide, her and I just burst out laughing.

"She's kidding right? About you Potter?" Draco started looking a little green and that only triggered us to start laughing again but I nodded.

"I warned you guys she loves poking fun of them." Harry and Ron huffed and kept walking but smiled. Malory walked around facinated by everything running into Honeydukes and all the book stores.

Finally I took her to meet the twins, as we walked in she gasped. Fred and George came up to us wrapping me in a hug.

"Mione!" George said and I rolled my eyes knowing what was coming.

"glad you" Fred continued.

"could take time" George smiled seeing my irritated look.

"to see George"

"and Fred." I sighed

"Done? Good. Now Fred George this is my little sister Malory, she... she's going to be staying at Hogwarts now." I said saying the last bit a little sadly but they grinned.

"Mione, we're touched you would let us corupt you little sister!" Malory laughed and I glared.

"Oi, there will be no corruption of my little sister!" I said then laughed with them.

"Plus if you corrupt me any more you might have some compition." She smirked and I groaned turning to Draco. I pointed at him accusingly

"You! Look at my poor sister! you turned her into a Slytherin! My sweet little sister." I said in mock anger and we laughed. I turned to the twins. "Will you guys show her around? You're like her idol and I wanted to go back to the book shop." They nodded and grinned.

"I will go with you Miss. Granger." I turned to see Snape and just nodded. We headed out, being the only two that wanted to go. As we walked I could feel eyes on me and finaly turned to Snape but saw he wasnt looking at me, I slowly got my wand out.

"Professor we are being watched." I whispered not moving my mouth and he took a turn into a crowded shop as I followed we sat down in a corner and he turned to me.

"Not that I doubt you but how do you know that we were being watched?" I sighed.

"I could feel eyes on me. Magic enhanced it though. Who ever it was kept a distance and needed magic to see us." He studied me for a moment.

"That is very advanced for your age Miss. Granger." I shrugged.

"It is something I have always been able to do. Or sense in this case. I could also tell they meant to harm us." I frowned. "I dont know how I know that but it has a differnt feel then when a friend is watching me or a teacher. This felt... wrong." He nodded.

"Understandable. You have a rare gift. I advise you to tell only trusted people about it. We best get back, do you still feel it?" he asked and I nodded, suddenly grabing my wand.

"They have gotten closer." I said and he reached for his wand as well pulling me closer as we left. With no warning I pulled him to the ground just as a spell was shot. I cursed, and got up quickly trying to distract the person. Quickly taking note that Snape had gotten a slicing hex.

I was hit with one as well but since it was poorly aimed it wasnt as bad. I somehow managed to disarm the person and bind them, then went straight to Snape as the others ran to us. I started performing healing spells and the counter curse, stopping the bleeding.

"Hermione what happened?" Narcissa asked kneeling beside me.

"We were followed. Someone was watching the Professor and I and took the first chance. Professor Malfoy? The person is bound and stunned as well as disarmed over there." I said pointing to my right a little he nodded and went over calling Arors as well.

I concentrated on the healing spells then stopped as Snape began to get up. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up, seeing Kingsley and Tonks. I got up and hugged them both then motioned for my sister to come over.

"Hey Kingsley, Tonks. Malory this is Kingslsey and Tonks. Guys this is my sister Malory." Malory smiled at both of them and waved a little. Tonks turned to me.

"What happened?" I sighed

"Fred? George? Will you take Malory back to your shop please?" I asked but Malory pulled away.

"I'm staying Mione." she said stubornly and I heard Snape scoff.

"deffinitly your sister Miss. Granger." was all he said and I blushed but nodded to her.

"Professor Snape and I were going to a book store after I had left Malory with the others. I felt like we were being watched and on the way back we were attacked I managed to stun and bind the person." I said and Kinsley looked to Snape and he nodded.

"Well we have the guy so were going to take him in." Tonks said but I spun around as I heard my name. I froze as I saw an old neighbour of mine, Cal. He was 19 and was a monster.

"Cal?" I whispered and he smirked. I went towards him but not close. "How? You cant be a wizard." He smiled at me nastily.

"Course I can love." I flinched and Lucius came up and put his hand on my shoulder. "Dont tell me you forgot our time together?" he asked and I clenched my teeth.

"How could I? you can still see the marks from what you did." I said tightly.

"Oh and I so wish I had gotten to your sister. She would have been like you I'm sure." suddenly my rage flared, I could feel my magic building and turned to the boys.

"Get my sister out of here. NOW!" I yelled and watched as they did. I turned to Lucius and the others. "You need to get him out of here. My magic is about to explode and I cant hold it much longer. If he is in range it will kill him." I said through clenched teeth and watched as Tonks took him away and Snape steped closer. "Professor I cant garunteed your saftey if you get closer." I said tightly and he nodded.

"I have delt with worse Miss. Granger. I will be fine." he said calmly. "Does this happen often?" He asked and I realized what he was doing so I went along with it.

"No. It has happened a few times so thats why I can reconize it. I can usually control it but seeing him again is not helping." I said and continued. "He used to burn me, stab me and things like that. Malory is my life and the thought of her going through that was, is, too much." I took deep breaths and felt my magic cooling off, I sighed.

"It is an amazing thing that you can control this Miss. Granger. Witches and Wizards twice your age still cannot." He remarked and I smiled a little.

"Why was that a compliment Professor?" I asked sweetly and he scowled at me. I laughed and finally felt my magic dwindle. I sighed and sat on a bench feeling drained. This wasn't unusual for me to get this tired afterwards but I hated it. I slowly got up and walked to the twins shop. I went in and found my sister with Ginny. I laughed when I saw Ginny looking around franticaly. "Oi Gin! Hiding from Dean again?" I teased and she turned and scowled at me, then laughed and hugged me.

"Mione. How are you feeling?" I heard my sister ask and bent down to so I was eye level with her.

"I've been better. But overall I'm okay." I told her honestly and she shook her head.

"No you're not. You are about to faint." She said and I saw Lucius look over and head our way. I glared at my sister and she shrugged.

"Come on. You're going to the Hospital wing." Lucius said and I smiled shaking my head.

"I will be fine. I have had this happen before." I said and Malory snorted. I sent her a warning glance which she ignored of course. The few times this had happened she was with me and saw the end results. Just recently I had learned how to control it but it took all of my strength, usually cause it was raw magic and pure emotions trying to burst free.

"Yeah and almost always you fainted if you didn't sit down or go get help after." She said and I glared at her but could feel she was right. I was about to drop. I quickly sat down and closed my eyes, taking deep breaths. I felt someone pick me up and opened my eyes a little, it was Lucius. I sighed, knowing I was going to pass out any minute.

"Please have Malory come with us. I would feel safer knowing she was close to me." I said and Malory came next to me and held onto my hand and we walked to the Hospital wing.

I must have passed out half way there cause when I woke up I was in a bed and Malory was still next to me but so was Snape. He handed me a few potions. Pepper-Up and Strengthening potion, both of which I took greatfully.

"Thank you Professor." He nodded.

"Dumbledore wants a meeting with the people present about your... display." He said and I laughed a little but nodded getting up. I took Malory's hand and we headed to the Headmasters. Once there I saw Harry, Ron, Draco, Tonks, Kingsley, and Lucius and Narcissa. I sighed.

"So better to get this over with now then. The man you guys arrested was a neighbour of mine a while back. I never knew he was a wizard till now. He would tourture me: burn, stab, and almost anything in between. It was a game for him. My magic leaking like that has happened a few times but it is uaually when someone I care about is threatened or when I have an over load of emotions. The past two times I had managed to control the leak so no one got hurt, including today." I said and they all nodded.

"It is a very hard thing to do what you did Hermione." Dumbledor said and I shrugged.

"I know, but the first time I lost control Malory felt the backlash and from then on I vowed it would never happen again. Her body isnt set to endure that much of a leak or backlash. I almost sent her comatose." I said gravley and Malory came up and hugged me close, I held on tight. "Professor Snape knew how to handle it and it was lucky he did. The backlash that almost happened would have been very bad." I said sadly. I hated the thought that HE had been so close to my sister, close enough to hurt her, and that I could have hurt someone with my magic.

"Hermione we need to know everything about this guy to keep him locked up." Tonks said sadly and I nodded knowing it was going to come to that anyway.

"Okay, but I want Malory out of here. She is not to hear this." Malory opened her mouth to protest and I stopped her. "No. This is mandatory, I dont want you to hear this. Please." I said and she nodded then hugged me and followed Ron and Harry out. I sighed. "Cal was a neibour of ours. Our parents got along so we usualy spent time together. I hated him. He was mean and cruel. When I was 15 things started to change, he got worse. He started small. Small cuts that could pass for me falling or something. Then in places where I could hide worse. He would burn me and make deeper cuts, punch me, kick me, making sure the worst was hidden, he almost raped me last year. It lasted for two years. This year I wasnt going to go home, but I guess he found me here. Thats all there really is to it." I said and looked up to see everyones fists clenched, namely Draco, Lucius, and Snapes. I sighed. "All I care about is him getting what he deserves and never getting near my sister. I will lose control if he gets to my sister." I said and looked at everyone, each had varying emotions playing across their faces.

"He wont be able to get out for a while yet Mione dont worry." Tonks said and Kingsley nodded as well.

"Well it has been a long day for everyone and I reccomend everyone go and try to relax." Dumbledore adressed everyone and we all left his office. I went to find my sister and found her in the common room with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Dobby suddenly popped next to me.

"Miss Hermione Dobby is to take you and Miss Malory to your new rooms." He said and I smiled at him calling my sister over.

"Malory this is Dobby he is a house elf. Dobby this is my sister." Dobby bowed and Malory smiled then hugged him.

"Hi Dobby!" Dobby squeeked and I laughed pulling my sister away from him.

"Hey guys we are going to turn in for the night we will see you later." I said and let Dobby lead us to our rooms. They were not to far from the common room and I found all our stuff was there already. I let Malory take a look around before we both went to bed. She was amazed at the size, almost as big as a house with a kitchen even and she had her own room. After marviling at it all she finaly went to bed and not long after I followed.

A/N- I will try and keep up with updates, and thank you to the person who made a sugestion on getting a Beta. I will look at that a.s.a.p.!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- nope still not mine. A/N- I will try to update more and more as I make changes to different things. Thank to the support from everyone so far! Also sorry for spelling mistakes and other errors!

Hermione POV

It was seven am before I woke up and got out of bed. I went downstairs to the little kitchen that Malory and I had in our own little suit. I was still shaken up after seeing Cal but I knew he couldnt hurt Malory here. I sighed and went to go wake my sister so we could go down to breakfast. As we walked down we met up with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Draco all of them flocking around us forming a protective shield. I smiled and said my hellos, I watched as my sister went to Draco, still half asleep and made the 'pick me up' motion he laughed and picked her up. I smiled at him.

"Someone has taken a liking to you." I said softly, he smiled at me.

"do you want me to take her to your table?" he asked and I shook my head.

"She can stay with you it looks like she wants to anyway." I said and went to my table. As we ate i watched my sister she was talking to Draco and Blaise and they were laughing. I nudged Ginny and pointed to my sister, we looked at eachother and smiled, my sister made everyone laugh. I watched throughout breakfast as she sat and talked with the two of them. when breakfast was over the tree of them came up to us and smiled. "Hey guys, you have fun?" Malory smiled.

"I have two brothers now!" she said beaming and i laughed.

"You guys are going to regret that." I teased. We all laughed and headed down to the lake. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Malory, Draco, Blaise and I made quite the sight to everyone. When we got there Malory pulled something out of her pocked, I reconized it as Veritserium. "Malory where did you get that?" I asked and she smiled sadly.

"They used it on momma and daddy i think. I found it after took me away." I hugged her tightly. "I figured we could play truth or dare." She smiled evily and i groaned.

"we're in!" everyone yelled and i nodded, giving everyone the correct dose needed. Malory nodded for me to start. I smiled and turned to Draco.

"Truth or Dare?" I aksed him and he grinned and chose Dare. "I dare you to kiss Ginny." He glared at me but did as asked and got wolf whistles all around.

"Turth or Dare Harry?" Harry thought a minute.

"truth."

"Who would you rather go out with. Millcent or McGonagal?" Harry went pale as we all laughed.

"McGonagal." he said and we all laughed harder. "Malory truth or Dare?" She smiled.

"Truth."

"Who would you rather kiss that is here?." She blushed and mumbled. We waited and she sighed.

"Blaise." he smiled and hugged her she hugged him back and i smiled. "Mione tuth or Dare?" I gulped. Knowing what her truth was and her dare.

"Truth." I said taking the lesser of two evils.

"Who do you have a crush on?" I tried to surpress the response but gave up

"Snape." everyone stared at me and i shrugged. "Ron truth or Dare?"

"Dare." I grinned.

"I dare you to profess your love for Filch in front of a large crowd of people." Everyone laughed as Ron turned bright red. We all got up and headed just outside of the castle where a lot of people were, Ron cleared his throat and started.

"I love Argus Filch!" he yelled and everyone turned to him and our group started laughing soon after others did as well. We went back to our spot and Ron turned to everyone. "Ginny Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." she said.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Ginny blushed and looked around frantically.

"Draco." she said and everyone looked at her and Draco, he smiled and started makin out with her. We all groaned and got up heading towards the Castle. I saw movement in the trees and grabbed my sister pushing her behind me raising my wand. Everyone was suddenly on gaurd. I looked to Blasie out of the corner of my eye.

"Blasie I need you to take my sister inside and alert Professor Malfoy." I told him and he nodded guarding my sister all the way up. Once inside I turned my full attention to the trees. "Come out!" I yelled, furious. Slowly the person emerged. Cal. I narrowed my eyes. "What are you doing here Cal?" I spat and everyone tensed, slowly another person came out, Nott. Draco snarled and came next to me.

"come now sweetheart don't be like that. We just want some fun." I shuttered and took a small step forward. Draco grabbed me and pulled me back. Call laughed and suddenly spell and curses were flying.

Surprisingly even though it was five against two they had the upper hand. I caught a slicing hex and hissed in pain. I looked to the others and noted they were fine, too late I realised my mistake. I felt the unblelieveable pain of the Cruciatis curse rip through me. I heard an ear pircing scream and dizily realised it was me.

What felt like hours later the spell lifted. I looked around and saw several Aurors as well as Lucius and Severus, Lucius came over to me with Severus asking if I was ok. I nodded slightly. Truthfully I was in a shit ton of pain. Severus saw this and lifted me up murmmering something to everyone and shortly after I passed out.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

I woke up and knew imediatly that I was in the hospital wing. I groaned and suddenly heard my sister.

"Mione! I'm so glad you are ok." she said and I noted she had been crying.

"I will be fine Malory." I saw Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco look at me and come over.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked and I shrugged.

"Tired and a little sore." I replied then asked about the others, after being reassured they were fine Malory went to get Madame Pomfrey.

"Ah, Miss Granger good to see you awake. I'm afraid I have some news for you. Being held under the curse for as much as you have been you will have side effects, no not many but you will need a potion so you don't over exert yourself." She said and I sighed but nodded. I looked to everyone.

"Were they caught?" I asked in a tight voice and they shook their heads no. I swore under my breath and pulled Malory closer. Severus stepped forwards.

"If I may Miss Granger. I have a sugestion." He said and I nodded. "seeing as your sister will be here next year and you both need protection this summer, would you consider helping me with odd projects? You will both have a places to live and garunteed protection seeing as I see the Malfoy's quite a lot over summer vacation." he said.

I started at him slightly surprised then looked to all of the Malfoys and they were smiling slightly, I took that as a good sign so I turned to Severus. "I would be glad to help." I said and he nodded.

"Now Hermione I want you to go get ready for Graduation if you want I can take Malory with me?" Narcissa asked and I beamed and nodded, Malory hugged me and went on her way, I got up and went to get ready.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Draco and I stood next to one another, addressing the Graduates.

"These past seven years have been some of the most important in our lives. They've helped shape us into the people we are today. We have been through so much. Basilisks to escapee's and Umbridge to a war. We have made it. We have survived the fighting and the tears. We will never forget those that died. Being here today we honour them and their memories." Draco finished and everyone clapped, he stepped aside to let me speak.

"Thank you all for being here. Although I'm sure Draco covered everything I will say my peiece." Everyone laughed and I smiled. "If there is one thing I want everyone to remember it is this one word, a word that was drilled into us by our Headmaster, Unity. Unity has so much more meaning now. It is no longer just about getting houses to co-operate with one another, it is about co-operating with each other, with the people we will meet and work with. We have so many more challenges ahead of us but I know we can over come it. We all have changed, we all have made so many more friends as the year came to a close. Never forget the things you have learned here. While we may not need to know how to brew Polyjuice Potion, or transfigure a bird into a piece of stone, know what happened in the Goblin wars of 1820, or a few others, there are things we will want to know. Hogwarts will forever be our home but from this moment on we face the world knowing we are the ones who fought to protect it. Congradulations!" Everyone stood and cheered. Slowly everyone came up for their diplomas, once done everyone went back into the castle to get ready for the party.

A/N- I will try not to be so long in updating next time!


End file.
